Nuke
|} Nuke jest to jedna z map czynnej służby. Została stworzona przez Jo "Medic" Bieg'a 5 listopada 1999 roku. Osiągnięcia związane z tą mapą Plik:Weteran Mapy Nuke.png Opis Ogólne Mapa pierwotnie została dodana do CS beta 4.0 w dniu 5 listopada 1999 roku. Jej twórcą był Jo Bieg, pseudonim: Medic. Na mapie występuje "outside" (dwór), na którym zazwyczaj stoją snajperki. Po dobrym zadymieniu dworu jest możliwe swobodne przejście na dolną strefę detonacji (B). Nie należy mylić pojęcia "mid" (środek), gdyż teoretycznie środek to jest wejście na strefę detonacji A. Starsza wersja Nuke ma miejsce w elektrowni jądrowej w Harz w 30px|Niemcy Niemczech. Do 31 marca 2015 roku mapa ta należała do map czynnej służby, lecz zmieniono jej grupę na rezerwową, a na jej miejsce dano mapę Train. Frakcją terrorystów była Balkan, a antyterrorystów SAS. Nowsza wersja Nowy nuke ma miejsce tak jak poprzednio w elektrowni jądrowej, lecz już nie w 30px|Niemcy Niemczech, ale w 30px|USA Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zmiana też dotknęła frakcji terrorystów oraz antyterrorystów. U terrorystów zmieniła się z Balkan na Phoenix Connexion, a u antyterrorystów z SAS na SEAL Team 6. Także 21 kwietnia 2016 roku zmieniono jej grupę z rezerwowej na czynną służbę, zastępując mapę Inferno w tej grupie. Starsza a nowsza wersja mapy Plan 300px Ciekawostki *Wersja mapy Nuke od Volcana zastąpiła 2 sierpnia 2012 roku oryginalną wersję mapy od Valvevolcanotv.tumblr.com. W aktualizacji w dniu 12 grudnia 2012 roku zmiany Volcana na mapie zostały dodane do oryginalnej wersji od Valve z kilkoma innymi zmianamistore.steampowered.com. *Nuke został zmieniony w dniu 17 lutego 2016 roku podczas wydania operacji Wildfire. Nuke posiada teraz nowoczesny wygląd. Wiele rzeczy na mapie zostało zmienionych. Była też jedną z map operacyjnych. *Samochody przejeżdżające poza tą mapą mają rejestrację DE_NUKE. *W starej wersji mapy sprzed Operacji Wildfire koło respa terrorystów poza mapą leżał martwy człowiek. Najprawdopodobniej było to nawiązanie do zabitego ochroniarza z 35px|Korea Południowa Korei Południowej. Historia 2012= *'12 grudnia 2012' - Scalono elementy de_nuke_ve Volcana w standard de_nuke. |-| 2013= *'3 lipca 2013': **Dodano nazwy radarowe. **Naprawiono kilka pomniejszych błędów. **Ulepszono widoczność. *'22 sierpnia 2013': **Naprawiono błąd na rampie. **Naprawiono błędy z nazewnictwem na radarze. **Zwiększono promień wybuchu bomby zgodnie z pozostałymi mapami. *'17 października 2013' - Zmniejszono mgłę. *'31 października 2013' - Skorygowano cząstki strefy detonacji B, by poprawnie zasłonić ją granatem dymnym. *'15 listopada 2013' - Naprawiono niewidoczną kolizję w holu. |-| 2014= *'20 lutego 2014': **Stworzono wallbang poprzez duże metalowe drzwi. **Naprawiono kilka graficznych błędów. *'1 lipca 2014': **Zostały dodane grupy map. Nuke został przydzielony do map czynnej służby. **Zmniejszono mgłę. *'4 grudnia 2014': **Zmiana materiału podłogi w pokoju na ziemi i na strefie detonacji B. **Naprawiono błąd, gdzie tylko dźwięk kroków słychać było przez ścianę pomiędzy strefą detonacji A i rampą. |-| 2015= *'28 stycznia 2015': **Naprawiono błąd, gdzie granat zapalający mógł wybuchnąć na belkach strefy detonacji B i gracze dostali obrażenia na strefie detonacji A. *'31 marca 2015' - Nuke został przeniesiony do map rezerwowych. |-| 2016= *'17 lutego 2016': **Odnowiono Nuke'aOdnowiony Nuke! **Został on przeniesiony z grupy rezerwowej do grupy operacji Wildfire. **Jest dostępny w wyszukiwaniu turniejowym. *'19 lutego 2016': **Naprawiono kilka miejsc, gdzie mogła zostać wyrzucona bomba i nie była ona do odzyskania. **Gracze nie mogą już rozbrajać bomby ze strefy detonacji A spod podłogi na strefie detonacji B. *'2 marca 2016': **Otwarte wentylatory już dłużej nie osłonią gracza przed granatami błyskowo-hukowymi. **Dodano klipy granatów. **Ulepszono nawigację bota. **Naprawiono kilka miejsc, gdzie mogła utknąć bomba. **Naprawiono kilka pixelwalków. *'17 marca 2016': **Ulepszono klipy granatów we framudze drzwi. **Ulepszono nawigację bota. *'21 kwietnia 2016' - Przeniesiono mapę do grupy czynnej służby. *'4 maja 2016': **Poprawiono dokładność klipów granatów na metalowych kontenerach. **Optymalizacja wydajności. **Usunięto balustrady na zewnątrz chaty. **Usunięto balustrady na szczycie drabiny na "Heavenie". **Obniżono wolumeny dźwiękowe otoczenia. **Ulepszono siatkę nawigacyjną. *'9 czerwca 2016': **Dodano drabinę do celu strefy detonacji B. **Góra celu strefy detonacji B jest teraz przezroczysta. **Inne poprawki klipów. **Ulepszono zderzenie na plastikowych koszach. **Naprawiono spot na spawnie antyterrorystów, gdzie mogła zostać utracona broń. **Zaktualizowano obraz Nuke'a. *'7 grudnia 2016': **Usunięto poręcze na krokwiach na A. **Nie można się już wspinać na silosy i plantować na nich bomby na obu strefach detonacji. **Przesunięto wejście terrorystów do squeeky, by upłynnić ruch. **Usunięto okno w toxiku, zastępując je podwójnymi drzwiami. **Usunięto żółte słupki w pobliżu garażu i secret'a. **Usunięto zasłonę na górze mini. **Dodano dużą metalową zasłonę na strefie detonacji B obok rampy. **Na strefie detonacji A pojawiła się prostsza wersja silosa. **Naprawiono błąd kolizji na rampie, który sprawiał, że gracze mogli utknąć. **Dodano białą powierzchnię do płotu na dworze w okolicy spawnu terrorystów. **Naprawiono błędy, które pojawiły się na CSGOBugtracker.com. **Ogólna optymalizacja. *'13 grudnia 2016' - Zaktualizowano radar. |-| 2017= *'12 stycznia 2017': **Poprawiono błąd przenikania postaci przez sufit. **Odgłos niszczenia ventów nie jest już słyszalny ze szczytu „Mini”. *'3 lutego 2017' - Zoptymalizowano materiały wodne. *'14 lutego 2017': **Wyeliminowano lukę pomiędzy spawnem CT a mini. **Inne pomniejsze błędy. *'15 marca 2017': **Zmniejszono róg od huta do lobby, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest peekować na bombsite A. **Naboje zadają teraz więcej obrażeń gdy skanuje się hut. **Podniesiono wysuwane drzwi na Mini, dzięki czemu od teraz łatwiej jest kontrolować pozycję z góry. **Usunięto trzy pudła na górze niebieskiego kontenera obok garażu. **Zmniejszono zasięg wybuchu C4 z 500 na 400 jednostek. **Od teraz woda poza mapą jest głębiej umiejscowiona. *'17 marca 2017' - Sprawiono, że róg na zewnętrznym catwalku jest bryłą. |-| Misje związane z tą mapą 35px|Operacja Vanguard Operacja Vanguard 60px|Kampania Weapons Specialist Kampania Weapons Specialist *Zdobądź 50 punktów używając bonusowej broni na meczach w trybie Deathmatch: Nuke. *Zdobądź 100 punktów używając bonusowej broni na meczach w trybie Deathmatch: Nuke. *Zdobądź 200 punktów używając bonusowej broni na meczach w trybie Deathmatch: Nuke. 60px|Kampania Eurasia Theater Kampania Eurasia Theater *Zdobądź 30 zabójstw w meczach w trybie Uproszczony: Nuke. *Wygraj 8 rund w meczu turniejowym na mapie Nuke. *Wygraj 2 mecze turniejowe na mapie Nuke. 35px|Operacja Wildfire Operacja Wildfire 60px|Kampania Bliźnięta Kampania Bliźnięta *Guardian Co-op Challenge: Grając jako antyterrorysta z kolegą ochroń strefę detonacji przed wrogami na mapie Nuke. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 40 wrogów bronią M4A1-S. Porównanie Strefa detonacji A Strefa detonacji B Kolekcja *Kolekcja Nuke Odznaka Odznaka - Nuke|150px Kategoria:Mapy Kategoria:Mapy - podłożenie bomby Kategoria:Mapy operacji Kategoria:Mapy operacji Wildfire Kategoria:Mapy czynnej służby